Tales from Odaiba - Vol 1 - Hikeru
by grumpigsenpai
Summary: After TK and Kari barely survive a devastating accident, they go on a date, which leads to many an interesting situation. Rated T just to be safe. Sorry for the short description. Enjoi.
1. Chapter 1

**The only reason this story exists is because my friend, Aidan, challenged me to make it. In this universe, Tai and Sora are dating (for obvious reasons). The characters might be a little OOC, but yeah, in order to make this interesting, the characters need to be a bit OOC.**

TK was exhausted. He had waited for the last hour or so, for his date, the younger sister of his older brother's best friend.

"Look who finally arrived," TK chuckled, when Kari entered the restaurant.

"I understand, you're angry because I'm late," Kari said, laughing. She rolled her eyes and took a bite of her lunch.

"You think our brothers will be angry that we're dating?" said TK.

"Nah. I don't think they even know; unless they enter here right now, they will have no idea this event even happened, " Kari replied. And just at that moment, Joe came in, and his jaw dropped when he saw them.

"What ... what's going on here?" Joe yelled.

"Keep it down, will you? I'm trying to eat!" a man with a beard yelled at Joe.

"I'm sorry. I'll try and be quieter," said Joe.

"You'd better," the bearded man yelled at him.

"So ... what is this?" Joe asked.

"We're leaving. Please, don't tell our brothers. " said TK and Kari simultaneously.

"You mean Matt and Tai?" Joe questioned. "I can see why. They would get out of control if they saw this." At that, Kari got up and threw the paper plate in the trash. She returned to the booth and sat down. TK took a bite of his sandwich. Joe went to the counter and started placing an order.

"Well, I'm finished." TK groaned. He leaned on his palm, and rested his arm on the table. Tai entered with his arm around Sora, and froze immediately.

"Please tell me this is not what I think it is," Tai muttered.

"It's not," said TK. Kari started to get angry at that comment.

"We ... we should go," Kari said. She left, and TK followed her. Once they were out of sight of Joe, Tai and Sora, she slapped him in the face _extremely hard_.

"What the hell was that for?" Kari yelled, hitting him again.

"You wanted Tai to scream at us?" shouted TK, now equally frustrated.

"No, but ... we _were_ dating," Kari said.

"We were?" TK replied. Kari looked at her watch. Five o'clock.

"Oh God ... I have to go," Kari yelled at TK, as she ran to her Vespa 946 She hopped on, and hit the gas. And just like that, she was gone.

The Taikashi Residence - Later that night

"So? How did it go? "TK's mother asked, when he came through the door, taking off his jacket, and tossing it on the sofa.

"Terribly," said TK.

"Oh, no, honey. I'm so sorry," TK's mom said, embracing him. Just then, Matt came in the room.

"So, Tai texted me saying that you and Kari, _his little sister_ , were _on a date_!" Matt laughed.

Matt was sleeping over at TK's mom's house, as his dad was on a business trip.

"It… it wasn't like that!" TK yelped.

"Sure it wasn't," Matt chuckled.

"I'm gonna take a shower. Bye, Matt. See you," TK said, clearly exasperated.

The Kamiya Residence - same time as the previous scene

"So, you're dating TK now, huh? We all were placing bets on whether you would be dating TK or Davis first. I guess me, Izzy, Joe, and Mimi won," Tai chuckled.

" _First of all_ ," Kari said sternly, "I have _no_ feelings for that CREEP Davis _at all_ , and me and TK aren't dating!" She shouted that, and slapped him in the face.

"Ow! Watch it!" Tai shouted. "Wait till Matt and the rest of the gang hear about this!" Tai pulled out his phone.

"Oh no, you don't," Kari said dryly. She ripped the phone from his hands.

"Hey!" Tai shouted.

"I'm only giving it back if you _swear_ you won't text Sora for _a month_ ," Kari said sweetly, although it was clear that was not her intention.

"No! Sora's my girlfriend! She'll be pissed if I don't text her! Stop trying to ruin my social life!" Tai yelled.

"Then stop trying to ruin mine!" Kari screeched. She threw the cellphone at his nose, but it hit him right between the eyes, causing him to collapse.

"Ouch. Someone's touchy about her boyfriend," Tai chuckled, his nose bleeding. Kari noticed that.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry. I'll get you some ice," she said to her older brother.

"Nah. I'm OK," Tai croaked, and he fainted.

The next day (or evening, rather?) - Odaiba Statue of Liberty, 6 PM

"I honestly can't believe we made it to the _stairs_ of this place without being questioned," Kari joked.

"Yeah… you'd think that people would wonder about two kids walking across Odaiba at 6 PM," TK muttered. They walked in silence for the next thirty minutes, occasionally leaning on each other or the walls of the spiral staircase for balance.

Ten minutes later - Odaiba Statue of Liberty - Head

"Well, we finally made it," TK groaned.

"At 6:10 PM. How do you think our parents will react to _this_? I mean, a restaurant, maybe - but the _Odaiba Replica of the Statue of Liberty?!_ " Kari stressed.

"Come on! Do you want to miss the sunset? It's amazing from up here!" TK chortled. "We can get a much better view from the roof!"

"Is it even safe up there? And, secondly, _how are we going to get up there in the first place?_ " Kari pried.

"Lucky for you, I stashed a grappling hook in here somewhere," TK said cheerfully.

"A grappling hook? Seriously? How did you get that past security?!" Kari shouted. TK looked under a loose pile of rubble.

"Aha - found it!" TK exclaimed. He ventured to the edge of the statue's head, and threw the hook outside, and landed on the head of the statue. "Climb up! It's not that hard!"

"But… what if I slip?" Kari asked worriedly.

"I'll catch you," TK promised.

"You'd better," Kari hissed. So, they climbed up the rope, TK first, Kari next. They made it to the top of the statue without incident.

Four Hours and fifty minutes later - Odaiba Statue of Liberty - Crown

"This sunset is beautiful," Kari gushed.

 _Just like you,_ TK thought, although he didn't say it out loud.

"I know, right?" TK said. "It's honestly shocking how beautiful something can be when you see it for the first time. I assume you don't see many sunsets from your apartment building."

"Yep." Kari inched towards the edge for a closer look.

"Careful. You don't want to fall. From this height, you would crack your skull into tiny pieces," TK warned.

"That's a comforting thought," Kari murmured, but TK heard it. "Come on!" she shouted to TK. "It's fine!"

"Alright, alright," TK chuckled. He scooted next to Kari, being careful not to fall. He did not notice when she put her hand on his. Kari blushed, and checked her watch, solely illuminated by the dimming sunset.

"Holy crap! It's _ONE IN THE MORNING!_ " Kari yelled, stumbling forward, and falling off the edge. "TK!" she screamed, although it was for much longer. He dove off the edge.

 **Welp. That's the first part of my Hikeru fanfic. I decided to leave it at a cliffhanger, because yeah. If this gets enough attention (not much, just like a review or something, and maybe a like, IDK) I will release the second part. Enjoi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know that I haven't posted anything for like, easily 7 months. That will no longer be an issue. Enjoy more. The delay was caused by major writers' block. Enjoi.** **Tales from Odaiba Vol. 1 - Hikeru - Chapter 2**

"I'm coming!" he shouted back at her, and with all the strength he could muster, held her in his arms. Kari blushed madly, which TK noticed.

"Uhh…" TK started.

"Wait a minute! I think we are going to hit water, not concrete!" Kari shouted.

Then they hit the water. They both were screaming and holding each other tightly when they landed in the saltwater. Kari began to sink downward, and TK swam down deeper to get her. Clutching the insides of her arms, he swam them both up, above the water, onto dry land.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, but for you to live, I have to do this," TK apologized, and began to do CPR. He put his lips on hers and began to breathe air into her inanimate body. And so on.

 _Five Minutes Later - Odaiba Statue of Liberty - Outside Platform_

Kari blinked, and coughed up some water. TK instantly quit the CPR and repeatedly pushed on her stomach, in an attempt to get the saltwater plaguing her system out. With TK's help, she was awake within seconds.

"Wha… what happened? All I remember was screaming, and then everything went dark," Kari said, crying.

"You hit the water and were knocked unconscious, I swam you back up to land, and…" TK's voice trailed off.

"Performed CPR, I assume," Kari said, frustratedly.

"Uh.. yeah," TK said sheepishly.

"It's okay. You don't have to be embarrassed. You saved my life. And what I said about us dating last night… we weren't. I just wanted to slap you," Kari chuckled.

"Seriously, though, how are we gonna get back to our homes?" TK asked.

"Only a miracle could keep us from having to swim home," Kari stressed.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here at this time of morning?" a familiar female voice yelled from the roof of a ferry. It was Yolei.

"I could ask you the same thing, Yolei," TK yelled.

"Need a lift?" Yolei asked loudly.

"You _think_?!" Kari screamed. "We need to get home!"

"Okay, okay! Don't need to be so whiny," Yolei shouted. She went inside the ferry, and pulled it over to the side, releasing a set of shiny stairs. TK and Kari climbed up the stairs. "I have some towels, if you need to dry off. I'm assuming you two went for a dip."

"No. We only fell from _the very top of the statue itself, and defied death_ ," Kari hissed.

"Well, if you need anything, don't forget to ask," Yolei responded kindly.

 _Thirty Minutes Later - The Kamiya residence_

Kari unlocked the door to the apartment and inched it open, trying not to make any noise. She closed the door almost soundlessly, and creeped down the hall to her bedroom. She got her own bedroom when she turned thirteen, for obvious reasons. She pushed open the door, entered, closed the door, and sighed. She then was scared immeasurably by the face of her mother, leaning down on her.

"HIKARI SAYAKA KAMIYA, WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?!" her mother screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Geez, Mom, language!" Kari hissed. "I'm sorry. We went to the Odaiba Statue of Liberty, which took 3 hours, walked up the stairs, which took ten minutes. We made our way to the top, lost track of time, and then…"

"AND THEN WHAT?!" her mother screeched.

"I fell off. Thank God I was with somebody. They jumped off, directed us toward the water, and gave me CPR, saving my life. You should be grateful I'm not dead," Kari hissed.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry. But who is the 'they' and 'we' in your story?" Kari's mother inquired.

 _Same Time That Night - the Taikashi residence_

TK entered his apartment dripping wet. When he looked around for a second, he saw his mother on the phone, presumably with the authorities, and his brother, Matt, pacing. He saw TK, and ran up to him and hugged him.

"Hey. little brother. Where the hell were you?" Matt asked kindly. Their mother turned around, and, upon seeing TK, soaking wet, began weeping. He walked up to her and embraced her, making her stop crying.

"It's all right, Mom. It's all right," TK said.

"So, why are you home so late?!" his mother asked.

"We went to the Odaiba Statue of Liberty, walked up to the top of the statue, climbed to the top of its head, and then…" again, TK's voice trailed off.

"And then what?" his mom asked.

"The person I was with fell off. I jumped off, and saved their life by performing CPR on them." TK replied.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you, honey," his mom said, kissing him on the forehead. "But who is this 'them' and 'we'?"

"I think I have an answer to that," Matt said, interrupting them. TK sat down on the sofa, waiting for the worst to come. "Tai just texted me, saying that Kari got home at _1:35 AM_! So, what I'm thinking is…" he stopped. "My little brother here went with Kari Kamiya to the Odaiba Statue of Liberty, climbed to the top, fell asleep, and Kari fell off. TK dived down, and saved her life by performing CPR on her when cold water shock knocked her unconscious."

"Damn," TK said, in awe.

"Such language, honey!" TK's mom cried. "But I'm just glad you got home safe. As a matter of fact, how _did_ you get home?"

"Yolei gave us a ride on the ferry she was driving. Some odd job, I guess," TK told his mom and brother.

"Yolei… Yolei Inoue, the nice girl from our apartment building?" his mom asked.

"The very same," TK replied. "I'm gonna sleep now.

 _7 AM - Wangan Road_

"So, how'd it go?" Kari asked, putting her arm around TK. He blushed.

"What?" TK replied.

"You getting home. My mom went nuts, and actually cursed. She _never_ curses," Kari told TK.

"Wow. My mom was calling the cops for about the 100th time that night, and Matt was pacing the room, his face in his hands," he told Kari, as she was checking her watch.

"Come on. It's 7 AM. You want to get to school on time? Hop on," she gestured towards her Vespa 946.

"Is it really safe… to drive that thing?" TK asked hesitantly.

"Yep." Kari handed him a helmet. "Put it on, and hop on. I'm driving, though."

"Fine… but do you have a license?" TK asked.

"Shut up and hop on. Unless you want to be stranded by the highway at 7 AM, making your mom even more worried," Kari teased. He obliged, and after she got in the driver's seat, he sat on the passenger seat, his arms around her, keeping himself safe.

"So… about this morning…" Kari started, drowned out among the noise of passing cars.

"What?" TK shouted.

"Never mind!" Kari yelled back. The two slowly melted into one another, and before they knew it, they were at school. Kari chained her Vespa to a tree. "That should dismiss any thieves." And they went their separate ways - at least until that afternoon.

 _After School - Same Day_

"Hey Kari?" TK asked.

"Yeah?" she asked, walking alongside him.

"Do you wanna, uh…" TK stopped, losing his nerve.

"Finish that sentence," Kari said, stopping and looking him in the eyes.

"Go to the drive-thru with me this Saturday?" TK finished.

Kari's eyes widened for a moment, then returned to their normal state. She blushed.

"Yeah. Which movie?" Kari asked.

"Your choice," TK responded

"Um… maybe Nausicaa?" Kari suggested.

"Yes! Great! I love that movie!" TK enthused.

"What time should I pick you up?" Kari asked.

"You're picking _me_ up?" TK complained.

"Unless you have a better suggestion, and a mode of transportation, and a driver's license…" Kari said.

"I have a license, a mode of transportation, and I can pick you up. Do you _want_ your Vespa stolen?" TK said sarcastically.

"No. If you actually can pick me up, pick me up at 7 PM. If you need my address, it's-" Kari said, before being interrupted.

"I know your address," TK said. "I've known it since we were kids, after we got out of the DigiWorld."

"Hope so. See ya later," TK called, walking away.

"Dinner afterwards?" Kari shouted.

"Yeah!" TK yelled back.

 _That Saturday - 6:50 PM - The Kamiya residence_

TK knocked on the door of the Kamiyas' apartment. Their mother opened the door.

"Oh, TK! What a surprise! Neither Tai or Kari told me they were expecting anybody! Come in, come in!" their mother said, welcoming TK into the kitchen. "I'll make you some tea!"

"No thank you," TK said, trying not to be rude.

"No, I insist!" his mother responded.

"I just ate," TK responded.

"You must!" his mother said sternly.

"Okay, if you really insist that much," TK said. He had tried not to be rude, although he hoped he had not stressed Mrs. Kamiya's hospitality and patience. Then, the lady of the hour walked in, wearing a grey sport coat, Green Day T-Shirt, and jeggings (TK thought this was particularly distasteful).

"Hey," Kari said casually.

"We should probably go now. We can't miss the show. I got us tickets at Odaiba Cinema Mediage!"

"How the hell did you get tickets to _Odaiba Cinema Mediage?!"_ Kari enthused.

"Do you want to miss the show, or not?" TK asked her.

"No, of course not!" Kari yelled. "Come on!" And they walked out the door. As they left, Tai walked into the kitchen.

"Where did Kari go?" he asked his mother.

"With your friend's little brother," she responded.

"TK? Oh, I totally knew they were dating," Tai chortled.

"Somehow they got tickets to Odaiba Cinema Mediage!" his mother told him.

Tai gasped. "H- how?"

"No idea," she replied.

 _9 PM - Odaiba Cinema Mediage_

TK and Kari walked out of Theater Four with a deep sense of satisfaction, looking around for a place to eat.

"We could go to Izayaki," TK suggested.

"Or Jonathan's?" Kari shot back.

"No. That place always gives me indigestion," TK said cheerfully.

"Izayaki then?"Kari replied.

"Sure," Kari chuckled. So, they walked to Izayaki, placed an order, and sat down. They had a conversation until their food arrived, ate the food, paid the check, and left.

"Should we go to, like, Odaiba Beach or something?" Kari inquired.

"It's 10 PM. Think - your mom would go crazy again, and we probably wouldn't even be allowed to talk to each other," TK warned.

"Sure. But I'll take that risk," Kari decided.

 _Twenty Minutes Later - Odaiba Beach_

"This is probably the best I've ever felt," said Kari, lying down in the sand, staring at the sunset.

"Don't stare at it. It might damage your eyes," TK cautioned.

"So?" Kari retorted.

"So, I don't think you want to go blind at sixteen," TK answered.

"I think your lips are cracked," Kari told TK.

"They are?" TK questioned.

"Maybe. Let me take a bit of a closer look." She leaned in, and stared at his lips, trying to identify whether or not they were cracked. She leaned in to check and see if his lips were cracked. They weren't. Off of extreme compulsion, she leaned in further and kissed aforementioned lips - lightly, and only for a second or two. It seemed longer to the two of them, though.

"Oh. Um…" TK began. "That was…"

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know what I was thinking!" Kari stammered, red as a beet.

"It's fine, Kari." TK said, blushing. "Don't we need to head home? Our parents are gonna be pissed."

"It doesn't matter. Let them worry. It is a Saturday, anyways," Kari joked.

"Fine. I'll text my mom saying I'm sleeping over at Yolei's, and you text your mom saying you're sleeping at Cody's, OK?" Kari tried.

"Okay. Hope this works," TK muttered. They went through with the plan, and both their parents said yes. "Are we actually going to sleep like we told our parents?"

"No, silly! We're going to sleep together!" Kari yelled, a bit too loudly.

"I… uh…" TK's voice trailed off, he was clearly nervous. "Where are we going to sleep?"

"Over there." Kari gestured towards a cave on the far side of the beach, that had some light emanating from it.

"Are you sure there aren't any… animals or anything in there?" TK worried.

"Nah. It's fine. Cleared everything out. Come on!" Kari said, and sprinted for the cave. "Are you coming, or not?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Give me a minute!" he yelled at Kari, who was already entering the cave. He got up, and followed her into the cave. TK fumbled around for a second, let his hands rest on a lantern, and turned it on. He squinted for a second at the sudden glare of the light, but his eyes adjusted.

"So.. er… you didn't bring a sleeping bag," TK noticed.

"I, uh, didn't think that far ahead." Kari sighed defeatedly. "Well, then…" TK glanced over to see what she was doing, and gasped.

"Wha-" TK started, before getting a fistful of sand in his face.

"Sand hole! Maybe not the most comfortable, but… it'll do," Kari exclaimed. She started dividing the sandpit in two, while TK built a fire pit (although they had nothing to light said fire pit with).


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm finally back! I made a revision to the second chapter which I'm _so_ much more comfortable with, and here's a new chapter! I also thank my... well, not _beta-reader,_ per se, but someone who has helped me a ton with all of this - MadDogLucario96. Thanks for your help. I know the chapter is shorter compared to some of my other works, but that was because I had gone on 3-month hiatuses just to work on these things. I'm going to publish the first chapter of Yameiko at the same time as this is released, and I want to say something in advance - if there's something missing, it's intentional. I planned the whole thing for a while, so just... yeah. Enjoy!**

"Well, uh…" Kari started.

'Yeah?" TK asked.

"How are we gonna… uh… light the campfire?" Kari asked worriedly.

"Well. er… I didn't think about that." TK chuckled. "I guess we'll have to sleep in the dark then. I brought something to pass the time."

"What?" Kari questioned.

"Cards!" TK exclaimed. "Since we're probably gonna be really bored, we can just play cards or something. I found a flat rock we can play on."

"Okay. What card game do you wanna play?" TK asked.

"Speed?" Kari responded.

"That's a drug, not a card game," TK deadpanned.

"Yes, it is a card game. I'll teach you!" Kari said. "So, basically, you gotta separate the cards into two piles, and then…" Kari recited the rules of Speed to TK, pausing to answer his questions.

"That seems… complicated." TK said.

"It isn't that bad." TK and Kari played Speed for a while, before packing up the cards and putting them away. "So, uh…" Kari started, a little nervous.

"Uh huh?" TK said, gesturing for Kari to continue.

"Should we go public with the whole relationship thing?" Kari asked quickly, before burying her head in her hands. "I know it's pretty stupid, and we haven't even had our first date as a couple yet, and… ugh! I'm just really worried, TK." Tears welled up in her eyes.

"It's OK, Kari. No matter what happens, I'll always look after you. I did it once, and I'll do it again, no matter what happens." TK put his arm around his best friend, and placed his head on her shoulder. "Don't you worry."

"OK, TK. I won't worry. Thanks a ton. I… I…" Kari started, then stopped. She turned red, at least redder than she was already. TK thought for a bit, trying to figure out what she was going to say, then realized. _Oh._

"Me too. Me too, Kari," TK responded quietly. The pair fell asleep leaning against each other, and when they awoke, they were grateful the cave was empty. The light flowed in from a hole in the roof of the cave, and they could hear the water washing up on shore. It was like the most beautiful of paintings - like if Michelangelo and Van Gogh and some other painter people had used all energy in their bodies to make this one scene. Just then, TK groggily fell forward into the sand, waking him up fully. He grabbed the cards and put them in his back pocket.

"Alrighty. I guess we gotta get home then." TK said. He tapped Kari on the shoulder. "Wakey wakey." Kari stirred, then yawned and awoke.

"Huh? What time is it, TK?" Kari said, yawning.

"I think like ten o'clock. AM." TK guessed.

"Yeesh. We really have to go home." Kari said matter-of-factly.

"It's a Saturday, remember? We just have to tell our parents we're hanging out today. It's that simple." TK mused.

"OK. We'll text our parents again. Where should we go?" Kari asked.

"Umm… how about that one Prince & Princess restaurant? I hear it has decent food." TK suggested.

"Do you mean, like, a lunch thing, or like a date thing, or…?" Kari didn't finish her sentence. _Well, if I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna have to do it now,_ TK thought.

"A date thing, I guess." TK immediately regretted his decision.

"Okay," Kari said nervously. "Where… where should we go?"

"I was thinking, like, um… there's this restaurant called Prince & Princess. It seems like it has good food. Maybe we go there?" TK asked, uneasy.

"Aww. Sure!" Kari responded.

 _Metropolitan Shiozaki Park - 3 PM - The Same Day_

"Well, this seems like a nice place. It's pretty cool that we can still hang out as friends even though we're going on a date later today," Kari noted.

"Yeah," TK said, happy, staring at a tree. TK was happy, obviously, but also had the same fears as Kari about going public with their relationship. He was worried about what others would think. What Matt would think. What Tai would think. What Mom and Dad would think. What _would_ they think? What would they say? How would they react? What would they do? He was so enveloped in fear, he couldn't hear Kari trying to talk to him.

"TK? Earth to TK? Wake the HECK up!" Kari said loudly, snapping TK out of his anxiety-induced stupor.

"Yeah, Kari?" TK asked, suddenly less worried.

"What were you thinking about?" Kari asked. "It seemed like something was bothering you. What is it?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter," TK snapped, slightly morose.

"Yeesh. You don't need to snap at me, TK. It doesn't _seem_ like nothing," Kari responded, perturbed.

"I'll tell you later," TK muttered in an attempt to dismiss the current topic of conversation.

"You can tell me now, TK," Kari said. "I'm not just going to let you deal with whatever's going on by yourself. That never works."

"Fine," TK said. "To be honest? I'm just as worried about the whole going public thing as you are. I'm so scared about whatever everyone else will think." Kari punched his shoulder playfully, laughing. She was laughing, which TK found weird, because she was just as worried about that topic as he was, TK knew.

"Well, I'm glad to see that my boyfriend's got _some_ sense in him," Kari laughed. _My boyfriend_ , Kari had said, referring to him obviously. So their relationship _was_ more than friends. TK knew he had to tread carefully now. "Whatever happens, we'll face it together, like always." She grabbed his hand suddenly, causing TK to fluster and blush.

"What happened to hanging out as friends?" TK asked jokingly.

"Yeah, forgot about that for a little while," Kari chuckled. "Hey, so what shows are you watching lately?"

"Umm, nothing new, really. Same old, same old," TK said. "Honestly, I wish that someone, somewhere would make a _good_ show!"

"I actually found this really interesting one. The premiere episode is actually tonight, at 9:30 PM," Kari said. "It has a pretty awesome concept."

"What's the show's name?" TK asked, his interest piqued.

"The show's called-" Kari was cut off by a car swerving directly into the tree that TK was staring at.

"Aw man, that was a cool tree. That really sucks," TK said.

"We should probably get going before we're roped into this whole situation as witnesses," Kari noted. And anyway, we've got to get home to our families."

"Okay. See ya later. Seven, maybe?" TK asked.

"Sure," was all Kari said, before pulling him into a hug. They ended the hug, and Kari walked away leaving TK with a light peck on the cheek.

"Well… that happened," TK spoke to himself. "Gotta get going." TK began the walk home.

 **Well, what do you think of my newest chapter so far? Okay, I would guess for having revised and fixed it repeatedly. Also, what is the show Kari and TK are going to watch later? You'll just have to wait and see! Later.**


End file.
